Force
Introduction I Am A Jedi And I Am One With The Force Which is the spiritual plane that flows through, binds, and sustains all of life. Matter itself is merely a construct of different energy frequencies in the form of atoms. Everything in existence is living. The Jedi, dedicate their life to the study of the Force. Anyone who is curious may begin studying at whatever pace is comfortable with them. Advance knowledge of the Force can be found within studying Qi ::"...Life creates it, makes it grow. The Force surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you. Here, between you, me, the tree, the rock, everywhere!.." -Yoda Dark Side The Dark Side is the yang of the Force. It is fear, loss, sadness in its more debilitating forms. It is also quick and seductive as anger, hatred, and Greed. As someone polarize's themselves with the Force the Dark Side will fight for them. Your darker side will knock you senseless, and you will revel in anger and hatred. Simply come to accept that the universe will unfold as it should, and see the futility of such negative agents. Feel the Dark Side slowly slip away as you laugh at the situation. You do this with the knowledge that all the anger and hatred in the world would only leave you feeling empty and hollow inside, filling your heart with fear, loss, and sadness. If you lose yourself to this train of thought and allow it to consume you. Only fear, resentment, jealousy, envy will give you the permission to carry out the actions of an individual sought to do damage to another living being. Would be so engulfed in his/her own heart fail to see what this type of action would lead to. This action alone would lead to destruction of lives that could benefit from a growing light, not a growing darkness. Plain and simple, there is no light or dark side to the Force. This teaching comes from the old code of the Jedi. The light and dark side of the force is what we chose to make it. All Jedi at some point give in to despair and guilt. That is the natural course of things. Light and dark are one and the same. They create a balance in life. To accept this would free one to practice the use of the force in a construtive maner. This teaching come fron the old Jedi order that preceded Master Skywalker. Only did Skywalker learned that there is no real light or dark side to the Force. But what you intend to use it for will determine the outcome. A light jedi can go into battle using only possitive influence up intill it no longer works. Then The Jedi must determine the right course of action to pursue to obtain his goal. Using light or dark techniques are for the person to decide at the time. One must not remain in simple dogma but go beyond all actual thought and allow themselves to be completely united with the Force. Giving without the thought of ever gaining anything back but just to completly serve and dismiss themselves. :::"...Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering..." -Yoda Confidence If you are bothered by someone thinking your religious views are silly and foolish; Then you have a self confidence issue that you need to deal with. You need to realize that your sense of self worth must come from wthin yourself. Accept and embrace who you are and then focus on who you want to be. The path to self fulfillment will lead you to a deeper understanding of yourself, and that will bring you the confidence that the outside world can not bestow upon you. The journey begins from within. This is true with any challenge you may face. The most effective way to deal with the chalenges in your life is to face your fears and let them pass through you. Accepting and Embracing your fears is easier said than done; Yet, that is the path of the Jedi. Focus, determination and perserverence will see you through. Remain always calm and open and the Force will replenish you. Learn to quiet your mind and the Force will guide you to the answers you seek. Quotation “The energy of the mind is the essence of life.” - Aristotle “A man is but the product of his thoughts what he thinks, he becomes.” - Mahatma Gandhi “When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be” - Lao Tzu "Birds of a feather flock together" "Like attracts like" "What you sow, you reap" "What comes around goes around" Category:Jedi Category:Force Category:Dark Side Category:Chaos Category:Order